Cold Water
by NeonTigerValentine
Summary: Coldpaw is anything but likeable. His clanmates hate him, his Clan leader even hates him. He's always teased about his cold state, everyone is convinced that he doesn't care... But he cares, he cares alot.


**Disclaimer: All ideas belong to Erin Hunter A.K.A "The Hunters" All copyright belongs to them too (But the characters are mine :P!)**

**A/N: Hello! I know this first part is short but…not everyone is perfect ;)**

* * *

**Prologue**

I sat looking down into the dark depths of Starpool, the stars glittering with its natural frosty glow.

Then I saw her… my beloved Watertrail, her pale silver fur sparkling in the pale moonlight.

A sense of pain flashed through her yellow eyes.

She gazed up at the darkened sky. She closed her eyes then murmured, "I don't know if you're listening… but I miss you."

I wanted to run to her, drink in her sweet scent that I loved so much.

But I couldn't.

I was in Starclan and she was on earth.

I stepped away from the dark pool of water, my heart twisting with grief. I miss her so much, only if I could be given the chance to see her again and tell her how much I loved her, to let her know she would never be alone.

* * *

**_It started out as a feeling._**

**_Which then grew into hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought. _**

**_Which then turned into a quiet word._**

**_And then that word grew louder and louder, till it was a battle cry._**

**_I'll come back, when it's over. _**

**_No need to say goodbye._**

* * *

_Many moons ago_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cold hearted… that's what they all called me. They—my clanmates— would smirk and maltreat me.

Even my clan leader would frown upon me.

But one warrior disliked me the most.

Stealthfang.

He was a large dark brown tabby tom with haunting yellow eyes. He was the clan's '_golden boy_'.

He always tried to make a mockery out of me. It also didn't help that he was my mentor. That meant I had to see him every day for the next six moons of my life.

Just my luck, eh?

* * *

"Coldpaw!" Stealthfang hissed.

I growled to myself. _Why does he have to ruin __**my**__ day?_

I sighed and made my way out of the apprentice den. I was stopped outside of the den by my sisters Flowerpaw and Cloverpaw.

They both smiled at me at the _same _time.

Creepy, right?

"Coldpaw," Flowerpaw purred.

I don't talk much—actually, I haven't talked yet. At all. I even admit it. Everyone was convinced I was mute.

I acknowledged both of them with a nod of my head.

Cloverpaw frowned. "Not talking today?"

I shrugged.

Flowerpaw brushed her pelt with mine. "Don't be sad Cloverpaw, he'll talk when he's ready."

Cloverpaw's orange and white tabby pelt was ruffled and her brown eyes betrayed her emotions. "Well I hope it will be soon."

I nudged Cloverpaw and she smiled. "I have to go, Stealthfang wants me."

Cloverpaw gasped and Flowerpaw's light brown fur stood up on her shoulders.

"Y-you spoke…"

I scoffed. "It had to happen eventually, or Cloverpaw would have shredded her fur over it."

Cloverpaw smiled a silly smile.

Flowerpaw opened her mouth, probably going to ask a ridiculous question.

But I cut her off with a wave of my tail. "I have to go."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Stealthfang mewed hot temperedly.

I shrugged.

_Wrong move._

"You think this is funny? You're the last cat that should be laughing you useless, mute, flea-brain name of a warrior."

I glared at him. But what I really wanted to do was claw his face off. How much trouble would I get in for doing that? I thought over the possibilities.

My options weren't great.

Stealthfang flicked his brown tail with obvious irritation. "Let's go, I don't want to waste my time for nothing."

If anyone could make me feel bad about myself, it was no doubt Stealthfang.

I wanted to have good feelings for my mentor, but he was making it extremely difficult.

I bowed my head and followed the dark brown tabby tom through the forest. It was late green-leaf and the forest swarmed in abundance of life. The trees were starting to lose their green color and were giving into brown and red, signals of oncoming leaf-bare.

"I don't know why I bother, but what do you smell Coldpaw?"

This dude was seriously not nice.

I debated whether I should remain in the 'stupid state' –he called it—or prove him wrong. I would love to see Stealthfang stupefied and disbelieving. The look on his face would be priceless, but then again it was priceless to see him frustrated.

I stared at him, giving him the best BSing look I could.

Stealthfang narrowed his yellow eyes and growled.

I wore a smug grin in my mind.

Stealthfang pulled his lips behind his sharp white teeth. "Just go catch something! Go now, before I claw your pelt off!"

I widened my dark amber eyes in horror and ran off into a darker part of the forest. When I was sure I was far enough from Stealthfang, I plopped to my haunches, breathing heavily.

It took me a while to get my bearings. When I was finally able to stand without collapsing, I opened my mouth to try to catch a scent on the drifting wind.

_Rabbit, mouse, vole… and something else… a musky scent, it smelled like deep undergrowth…_

Scents overwhelmed my taste receptors. I started to salivate at the thought of all that possible fresh-kill flooding my senses and warm blood soothing my dry throat.

_Which one should I go for first?_

I opened my mouth again on the next drift.

_Rabbit…_

I could almost taste it.

I licked my lips and stalked forward, my paws gliding smoothly, lethally. I couldn't help but think that Stealthfang would be pleased with my stance.

But it was gone just as quickly as it came.

There it was… the plump, white tail gave it away. The rabbit was nibbling quietly on a long grass fond.

I growled.

It had no idea what was coming.

I bunched my muscles ready to spring at the unsuspecting prey; I landed on it with a hard thud. I grabbed the creature in my mouth and bit into its neck. The rabbit twitched and the life from its eyes faded.

I purred in satisfaction.

_**Snap!**_

I dropped the rabbit in my jaws and looked around frantically. "Who's there?"

No one answered.

"Who's there?!" I demanded. I unsheathed my claws, the silver fur on my back bristled.

The grass stalks swayed again.

I let out an outraged snarl, but it was quickly swallowed at the sight before me.

Round dark black eyes, thick brown and black fur … it was a badger…

The badger approached me carefully. Its dark lips were drawn behind its yellow teeth, its breath smelling of carrion.

I stood frozen with fear. I tried to move my legs but the fright would not let me go.

The badger attacked.

My heart froze.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well...that was my first story I ever posted on here :/ It's not the best but i hope you like it. Please comment, I would really like your advice. If you could be so kind Fav. if you love me that much ;) (Which im sure isn't very likely, but hey a girl can dream.)**

**BTW this is a song fic. The song I choose is, "The call" by Regina Spektor**


End file.
